Dragon Nip
by DaydreamingOnPaper
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when a Viking eats dragon nip? The teens decide to test this, in the form of a little prank on none other than Hiccup. T for caution, nothing really mature honestly, R&R!


The dragon academy was usually bursting to the seams with loud explosions and roaring, plus the occasional yelps or sounds of argument. However today there was only a soft whisper; Hiccup would be gone for the day to help out Gobber, and the others were using their time to plot a prank on the boy.

Fishlegs, of course, was not one hundred percent on board yet. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, when Astrid 'experimented' with dragon nip-"

"-that was an accident!"

"-she got a little loopy, and quite violent...well, you know. More violent."

Snotlout smirked, and the twins snickered, remembering the time she'd eaten a small amount of the grass. It had, of course, been an accident, though the chubby boy was still convinced she did it intentionally. He was half right, in a way. The _first_ time was the only one that had been unintentional.

"Exactly. So, we already know what it does to people. And we know that it won't hurt to slip all of this into his lunch." Snot held up a pouch of the nip, mischief evident in his eyes. "Even if he doesn't 'react' the same way, it'll be like an experiment!"

He had him now; Fish forgot any concern he had, instantly fantasizing the research aspect of the prank. "Maybe more will make him even loopier! Or he could have a completely different experience; though it would make the most sense that he responds like Astrid and the dragons, that seems to be what the root does-"

Now it was the shieldmaiden's turn to worry. "Wait a minute! I can barely remember what happened when I had just a bit of grass! All I remember is feeling super pumped and a little feisty, I guess. What if giving Hiccup too much messes with his brain with longer-lasting effects? We could hurt him!"

Tuffnut yawned, much to his twin's approval. "When did you become such a stick in the mud?"

"Well, get used to it! If you ruin Hiccup, then I'll have to be the one to make sure you don't do anything stupid." By this point she was seething; if anything happened to her boyfriend, she'd go berserk. Fishlegs took account of her distressed state before reassuring her. He really, _really_ wanted to be able to write what happens in the Book of Dragons!

"Astrid, if we don't supervise this prank, it'll end up happening anyway. Plus, even if we were to watch Hiccup like a hawk, we both know one of the twins would volunteer as a test dummy. Better to be in control here and maybe get a laugh out of it, rather than risk these two going overboard themselves, which we both know is what'd happen." A sigh of defeat showed the teens she was in. Snotlout, the mastermind behind the operation, rubbed his hands together and eyed his accomplices.

"Alright, then. Let's get started."

It was time to begin their scheme; first Astrid would distract the Haddock boy, then Snotlout would sneak up behind the two and place the dragon nip onto Hiccup's plate. The grass had been finely chopped, to resemble spices, and would blend right in with the food. Fishlegs had been recruited as a look out, distracting anyone at surrounding tables with mindless chatter if they seemed to be focused on what the Jorgensen boy was up to. Ruff and Tuff were to wait in the rafters, giving them a dragon's-eye view and allowing them the perfect location to create a diversion if all else failed.

It was foolproof.

"Hey, babe. How were things in the forge?" Astrid muttered under her breath as Hiccup stared, dumbfounded. A bit too sweet, she'd have to try harder.

"Uh...good, I guess. Oh hey!" His eyes lit up, and she signaled to Snot to get into position. If he really cared about this project, as his lively expression indicates, he'd be oblivious. The dark haired teen crept up from behind the pillar where he'd been seeking shelter, pouch at the ready. Hiccup continued, not aware in the slightest of what was about to go down.

"You'll never guess what I figured out today at work! There were these old gems lying around from when Johan last came, and some scraps of rose gold!" Astrid willed him to stop, feeling guilty as the huge pile of nip was poured onto the plate. It was fine enough where it practically fit into one bite. Despite her mental pleas to cease, the boy continued explaining his interesting day at the forge. "So anyway, I took the rose gold, and a blue zircon gemstone, and together I was able to- well, can I borrow your hand?" It took the girl a moment to register the request, though once she did she offered her right hand. He slipped on a thick-banded ring, with the shimmering turquoise jewel centered in the gold. Inside the metal were some basic, though gorgeous, carvings that resembled scales. Altogether, the ring reminded her of Stormfly.

"It's so amazing! Thank you, Hiccup!" He smiled, blushing slightly at the praise. She gave hims quick peck on the cheek, regretting entirely going along with this stupid joke. She thanked him again, truly captivated by the beauty of the accessory, and then left to find where the boy's cousin had hidden.

"You realize I hate you, right?!" She asked, with no introduction, upon seeing the Jorgensen hiding behind a table.

"Whatever. Look, he's about to take a bite- and I can see the dragon nip!"

Astrid turned to watch, against her better nature, but not before mumbling out a threat. "If anything happens to him, you'd better sleep with one eye open for a month..."

The fork made it into Hiccup's unsuspecting mouth. The teens watched him chew, and then swallow, as if everything was normal. But then it wasn't; his eye twitched, and with a quick look of confusion at his plate, he passed out.

"Hiccup!" All five yelled, running to where his face had smashed against the wood. Astrid screamed her head off at Snotlout, and then with the help of Fishlegs lugged the brunette towards the door. The three remaining teens looked at each other, eyes wide. Once she had Hiccup settled and had hopefully assured he was okay, they'd all need to begin worrying for their _own_ lives.

"What do we say to Stoick? Why did I ever think this was a good idea! Do you think he's alive- he stopped breathing! He's dead and it's all our- oh. Nevermind, he's fine." Fish was in a frenzy, hyperventilating and paling in the face. However he came to grips when Astrid smacked him and indicated to set down the now-reawakening Hiccup.

"It looks like he's alright. It might have just been like a blackout; this is what I was afraid of! Just the smallest amount got me acting like I'd eaten all the honey on Berk! Next time Snotlout and the twins mention pranking someone, we should just punch 'em right then and there."

The boy nodded, and refocused on Hiccup. The teen slowly wiped his eyes and began to sit up. They thanked the gods he was alright, and seemed unfazed. However he was completely or of it.

"Woah-ho-ho!" The son of the chief twirled his fingers in front of his head, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. His pupils seemed to be constantly refocusing, and the emerald of his irises seemed to have acquired a bit of an electric hue. He stood up effortlessly, and the next thing he did shocked his two friends. He giggled.

Soon his out-of-place giggling was met with the hysterics of Snotlout and the twins, walking up smiling at the odd version of the boy.

"What happened to Hiccup?" Ruffnut wheezed, watching the brunette continue his giggling into his shoulder, as if bashful.

"Best. Idea. Ever!" Snotlout pumped his arm, eying his cousin gleefully. Astrid placed her hands on her hips, before replying cooly.

"No, this is ridiculous! We don't know-!" She was interrupted when the Haddock boy reached up a finger and poked her on the nose.

"Boop! You're the prettiesh...perty- hi." The babbling teen gave up trying for a compliment and simply waved at the blonde, who tried exceptionally hard to keep a straight face.

"Alright, it is pretty funny."

Tuffnut nodded, and added his insight in hopes to keep her from being angry. "Maybe once this is all over, he'll be less stressed, too!" Fish totally bought it.

"Hate to say it, but he's right."

Hiccup stuck out his hand, suddenly looking exceptionally serious. "Hullo, Rite! I am...whasmaname?" He dropped his diplomatic stance and scratched his head, turning away from a confused Tuffnut to look once more at his girlfriend.

"Uh...Hiccup." Once more she had to fight laughter; she bit her lip, not making complete eye contact.

"Nawh!" He drew out the word, swatting the air like she was a pesky fly. "Tha's not a name, Asphrobidatia!" That was all she could handle; as soon as he replaced her name with whatever one might call that, she busted up with the others.

"It's not though! Isn't that whatcha do when the thing, with the chest and the noise, and the..." Hiccup rambled, obviously with no clue where he was going with his sentence. The teens were dying of laughter by this point, as this was nothing like the Haddock boy they knew. Unfortunately their humor was short-lived, as soon Stoick and Gobber passed by.

"Ah, son! There you are! I've been meaning to ask where-" the chief stopped, perplexed, as his son began blowing on his own forehead, shifting his bangs.

"Are you alright, lad?" The blacksmith caught on to the weird behavior and tried locking eyes with his apprentice. Easier said than done. Hiccup's eyes kept crossing, then after a second he'd blink and they'd start to cross all over again.

"Peachy keen, Stump man...I am a-okay!" He finished his sentence with another bout of giggling. The two men were about to say something about the boy when he looked down at his leg. "Ahmigosh guys. Gu-u-uys. I've got a stump thing, too!"

He dropped his voice to a low whisper, gripping Gobber's tunic in two fists. "We are one now, Stump man. We are one."

"What. Did you do. To. My. Son."

A barrage of finger-pointing, directed at the chief's nephew, let the man know where to aim his interrogation.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! It's all good!" Hiccup slurred again, then refocused on the newly-found prosthetic. He undid the straps keeping it in place, causing protests from the spectators, and then wobbled until he found his balance. Once he'd achieved this, he crept the metal up towards his mouth.

"Aw, what? No, don't eat it!" Astrid grabbed the piece from his hands before it could reach his waiting mouth. Exasperated, she put it back on and took his shoulder. "If you're hungry, I can make you some food or something at my house."

Without warning, and interrupting the gags coming from those who knew about Astrid's cooking, Hiccup flung away from the girl. He was pointing, once again.

"No! Nu-uh! No-o-ho-ho! You can't cook. Shh! Don't tell Ashley; its a secret!" He moved his finger over the girl's mouth, blissfully ignorant about the rising anger levels within.

"If you weren't hopped up on dragon nip right now I swear to gods-"

The blacksmith sighed. "You fed him that weird grassy stuff?" Snotlout shrugged at the accusation, unfazed. "Oh-kay-y-y. Well, have fun sorting all..._this_, out." Gobber gestured at the boy, who now looked to be contemplating something, before turning to leave. Stoick nodded and followed after.

"Serioushshshly? Again with the gesturing thingy? I thought we were passed this, Stumpy!" Hiccup called out after the retreating figures to no avail. He looked crestfallen for a second, before punching the air in glee.

"Yeah! Tha's right! And don't come back, or imma need to teach you all a lesson!"

With the tension of the older Vikings being nearby no longer present, the teens laughed at the Hiccup. They decided to let him keep his little 'victory', and changed the subject to see how ridiculous they could get him to be.

"So, cousin! Let's hear more about Astrid's cooking, shall we?" This earned a glare from the shieldmaiden.

"Ahmigosh! Like, she's really nice, and pretty, and super fun and all that." She blushed at the compliments. "But let me tell you! I once had to eat part of a raw fish that was barfed up by this big, black, lizard thing-"

"Toothless, no doubt." Fishlegs provided, after they all shuddered in sympathy.

"But when Asteroid made me that Yaknog stuff I couldn't drink it. Bleck. Tha's okay, though, cause I love her anyway."

Astrid let her heart melt, taken aback by the words. He was so sweet...

The other teens didn't enjoy it quite as much, but they still respected it was a meaningful thing.

"And you know what else?! Imma marry that girl sumdayyy...but shh! This is a secret, too! Remember not to tell Armando." Even the constant forgetfulness when it came to her name couldn't bring her down from the high she was feeling. Hiccup really did care about her!

"Anyway, what's up with all the big lizard things going around here? They should really see a healer or sumptin', they keep spitting out fire! Weird, amirite?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Weirdcup." Tuffnut and Ruffnut high fived at their 'creative' name, as Hiccup started bouncing up and down.

"See? Right there! Even that's more of a name than 'Hiccup'!"

"Alright well, I think it's time to get you home..."

"Armadillo, you're no fun! What about this guy, eh? He's not messing with mah flow-w!" Hiccup started staring at his bewildered cousin, making waves with his arms. "Or those three. Their just chillin'"

Ruffnut snickered. "Yeah, don't mess with Hiccup's 'flow'."

"Yeah, Astrid! I don't appreciate you messing with my cousin! What's your flow telling you to do, Hiccup?"

"Eh-h-h, I don't know. Let's just go this way!"

As Hiccup started plundering off, like a drunken buffoon, Astrid grabbed Fishlegs' tunic.

"This was fun while it lasted, but we need to end this."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know with a review! The next chapter should be up soon, but it depends. I haven't abandoned any other stories, I just have writers block on most of them so I'm pumping out new ones to bide the time. Sometimes it works, sometimes...eh, not so much. On that note, though, if there's anything new you want to see just let me know through a review or PM!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
